


Keith don’t get territorial

by GhostyTheWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, No Smut, Omega Lance (Voltron), childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyTheWriter/pseuds/GhostyTheWriter
Summary: Lance is abandoned by his family for being an omega. Keith finds him and instantly falls in love with the little omega. Shiro and Keith are half siblings, background Shiro and Allura. Keith Lance Pidge Hunk and Lotor are all kids, while Shiro Allura and Coran are adults. Basically just cute fluffy stuff, in this house we can't afford angst. (edit, apparently we can afford angst in chapter two, I took out a loan)





	1. Chapter 1

Lance had to be abandoned, he was just to weak, he was dragging the family down. When he slept his family left him in the shed they were stowing away in, his sister tried to fight, but his father pulled her into the car and they left him in the dark of the night. He was seven years old, in a foreign country where he knew no one, but he knew one thing, this would happen. He was an omega, he needed more food to support his reproductive systems which weakened his immune system. Lance needed so much, his father constantly told him he was wasting their resources, but he just couldn’t understand. He knew they would leave because he was weak, but he couldn’t truly wrap his mind around it. 

He wandered for a while, lost in the country side until he came across a city. It was full of people, they all looked but no one asked or touched. They were curious of the little boy wrapped in a blue blanket, with even brighter blue eyes, most however could put two and two together when they scented his sex.

He decided to sleep in an ally, it was slightly wet, but at least he was out of people’s way. He woke up before the sun rose, shivering, his lips a pale blue and his skin drained of life. But he didn’t wake up from the bitter air, he woke because someone had their hand on his face. He had bright purple eyes, and thick black hair, extremely pale. He must have been one of the rare alphas who had purple hues to them.

He was saying something, but Lance couldn’t hear him, he was still to cold and now extremely hungry. 

“What?” Lance asked, squinting his eyes and bringing up his frozen hand to touch the face.

“Can you walk?” He said again.

“I think so.” Lance said, then the alpha had a hand on Lance’s back, lifting him from the ground. Lance’s knees were buckling under him, he could hardly move, so the alpha just carried him. He was warm, something Lance was craving. The alpha opened a porch door, it was one of those white plastic ones that could be easily broken. 

“Sit here and don’t move okay.” The alpha ran up the stairs after settling Lance down in a chair with a new blanket. Lance could hear some form of stirring coming from the up stairs floor. A tall man with a metal arm came down the stairs, looking around the corner at Lance.  
“Hey.” The tall one said walking up to Lance, he tried to touch Lance’s cheek but the smaller one pushed his hand away. 

“Don’t touch him.” He said, trying to stand in between Lance and him.

“Keith don’t get territorial.” The taller one said, pushing him away.

“Hi, I’m Shiro, what’s your name?” Shiro asked.

“Lance.” Lance tucked his chin and wrapped the blanket further around himself.

“Okay, well this is Keith, I’m going to call a friend to help get you better.” Shiro said tapping Lance’s shoulder. Lance hadn’t known how he really looked, but his eyes were ringed red, he was super skinny, almost all bone, and had a wheeze to his breath.

Keith quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a cookie. “Here, they’re good.” He said handing it to Lance. At first Lance was apprehensive, but hunger overtook, and he couldn’t stop himself from eating. He finally felt some form of relief, sighing and breathing out as best as he could. 

Shiro came back and handed Lance a cup of milk, he happily drank it down. “My friend is going to come over and make sure you get better, how do your hands feel?” Shiro asked, Lance looked down then back up. 

“They hurt.” He said, thankfully they weren’t blue like his lips were previously, but either way Keith ran off again. He came back with a hot cup of water and handed it to Lance.

“Hold it, it will make your hands warm.” He said smiling and blushing a little. 

Lance looked up with his sparkling eyes, “Thank you.” He said to Keith, who was mesmerized by Lance’s gaze.

Lance and Keith talked while Shiro waited up.

“Why were you on the street?” Keith asked, playing with a toy car.

“My family left me, it was the only place to sleep away from people.” Lance didn’t touch any of the toys, knowing they were for alphas only.

“That’s stupid, who would leave behind an omega. If I were them I would feed you everything.” Keith said lifting the car over his head, not really realizing what he was saying.

“There were to many of us, we didn’t have enough to eat, I was just weighing them down, that’s what father said.” Lance watched Keith drive the car around in front of him.

“Well you don’t weigh a lot, it was easy to carry you, so I don't see how you were weighing them down.” Keith was looking at the ground still playing but looked up when Lance laughed.

“I’m not that light.” He said giggling, which caused Keith to laugh.

A bright looking man walked in, he had a big mustache and slicked back orange hair. “Lance I presume?” He said with a smile, Keith scooted so he was sitting in front of Lance. “Oh, territorial are we? Well, you can watch, but Lance is sick he needs help.” Keith seemed to way his options, then scooted to Lance’s side. 

“I’m Coran!” Coran announced to the blue boy, “Heard you’re a bit cold now, you should warm back up naturally, eating will help with that. But let’s listen to these lungs.” Coran pulled out a stethoscope and ran through different test, before prescribing Lance some antibiotics and vitamins of all different kinds.

Coran pulled Shiro over before leaving, “Your brothers got a strong head about him, make sure he doesn’t get to pushy about Lance, could be bad for the boy.” Shiro nodded and let Coran out, but also knowing how Keith is. 

“Hey Keith, why don’t you show Lance to your room, you can sleep with me tonight.” He said, to which he got the reaction he expected, a sneer and angry face. “We should treat omegas with respect, and they need their space Keith.” Shiro said with a face that said, ‘listen to me.’ 

“Okay.” Keith put away his cars that he was trying to get Lance to play with, “Come with me Lance.” He said taking two stairs at a time, then remembered Lance had a hard time walking. He ran back down to see Lance leaning on the wall, “Sorry forgot.” He picked Lance back up, and easily carried him up the stairs. Keith’s room had a perfect view of the ally and the street below, it would have been easy to see him. 

“Here.” He helped Lance into the bed, wrapping his comforter up and around Lance’s neck. “Keep you nice and warm. I got to go but I’ll be back in the morning.” Shiro was standing in the doorway waiting for Keith when Lance’s arm jutted out of the bed and grabbed Keith’s hand. 

“Do you have to go?” Lance asked, looking scared and sad, Shiro knew he was going to lose a battle of will. Keith looked back at Shiro, who just nodded and let Keith crawl into bed next to Lance. 

In the morning Shiro looked in to see Keith was awake starring at Lance’s sleeping form. Shiro had never seen Keith like this, so caring and willing to serve Lance. 

When Lance woke up Keith smiled brightly, “Morning.” Lance looked into his eyes, they were so close to his.

“Good morning.” Lance let a smile settle in his face. 

“Come on we need to go get breakfast.” Keith said walking around to the other side of the bed to pick Lance up. This time Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Keith carefully put him down on one of the dining chair. 

The two ate pancakes, Keith cut them up for Lance, so he wouldn’t choke on them. Once they were done with breakfast they watched cartoons, which seemed to fascinate Lance.

Allura came over like she does every morning, Shiro had already texted her about Lance and Keith’s newest obsession with him. 

“Hello love.” She said kissing Shiro’s cheek, then quickly looking around the corner to see the little omega. “Oh Shiro, he’s precious, look at him.” Allura whispered to Shiro smiling. She walked over to Lance with a smile. “Hello little one.” Allura said bending down.

Keith let her near, she was an omega and was no real harm to Lance, “Hello.” Lance said looking into her bright blue eyes, they were paler than Lance’s, but still stunning.

Over the next month a few things happened, Lance got adopted by Coran, the more the mustache man saw Lance, the more he fell in love with the little one. Keith was very upset when Lance had to move in with Coran, breaking things and screaming. Lance had grown so close to Keith, the two almost never left each other’s side. Lance was put into school and was made sure to be in Keith’s class. 

The omega thrived in school, he was beyond smart, always knowing and understanding more than what seemed like everyone else. Keith didn’t mind because he loved watching Lance do good. 

The one thing that did make Keith a bit anxious is when Lance started making friends. Keith had lost so many people, it was no wonder why he would keep Lance close. His and Shiro’s father had died long ago and Keith’s mother was out fighting overseas. All he had was Shiro, he was the same wat when Allura came into the picture. Hence why Allura really only makes house visits. And since Allura live with her uncle Coran, she was able to bring Lance over every morning, so she was officially Keith’s second favorite omega.

After a while Keith began to accept Lance’s new friends, mostly because Lance made sure they played with Keith as well. Pidge and Hunk were really afraid of Keith for a while, he was a strong willed, fiery alpha. Pidge was a gamma, so they had no first or second sex, which they were more than okay with. And Hunk was a beta, a big friendly beta who always got them out of sticky situations. 

All was well until Shiro got a call, “Your younger brother has hurt a child severely.” The voice said, Shiro ran out of work and drove straight for the school. When he walked in he found Lance and Keith laughing about something while Keith had a split lip.  
“Keith! What did you do?” Shiro hands flailed. 

“Some guy called Lance a breeder, so I punched him, he got back up, so he can’t be that hurt.” Keith said nonchalantly.

When Shiro talked to the principle he found out that the kid, Lotor, had said, “A breeder as pretty as you shouldn’t be hanging around some weak alpha.” Then Keith threw fist at the long-haired twat. 

“For now, we’re just taking away his recess time.” The principle told Shiro. “If he does anything else like this we’re going to have to look into further punishment.” Shiro told him he understood, walking back out to go get Keith.

“Come on, time to go.” Shiro told Keith.

Keith turned and kissed Lance’s cheek, “I’ll see you later. Oh, and if Lotor does anything else, tell him I’ll cut his hair.” Keith said.

Lance giggled at that, then they ran through their goodbye ritual of Keith hugging Lance and spinning him around and Lance kissing the tip of Keith’s nose. They did this every time they had to leave each other. 

Things like this ran on for a long time, even as they grew up. Before anyone could blink it was like all the kids had grown up. Coran watched as Lance shot up and ended up being taller than Keith, and Shiro watched as Keith grew to be stronger every day. 

The two were just meant to be, they were almost never without each other. Lance spent his time wrapped up in everything Keith, and Keith spent his time making sure Lance was happy and well cared for. If Lance got sick, Keith was there, worrying and panicking over any slight change. And if Keith got sick, he tried to hide it, but Lance always knew and he spent his time wrapped up in caring for Keith.

No one messed with either, knowing the wrath of the other would come down on them. Some things changed, but their goodbye ritual never did.


	2. Keith don't lose it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> further in the future Lance finds out he's pregnant. Looks like I can write angst, but it has a happy ending so don't worry. Also the rolo bit you'll see was to just make myself laugh. Thank you for your sweet comments, it makes writing these even more fun and enjoyable. This is probably the end of this unless somewhere in the future I decide to throw another chapter in.

Lance was sitting on the edge of the bathtub with Allura, who was technically his cousin but saw her more like an aunt. They both waited shaking and glancing at the timer. 

“Keith won’t want it.” Lance said on the verge of tears, “He won’t want to have a kid, not now, and not with me.” Lance wasn’t ready to look at the test even though the timer was now at zero.

“I will beat Keith into next week if he does such a thing to you.” Allura said picking up the test, “Lance love, you’re pregnant.”

Lance grabbed the test from Allura, looking in at the test, “Keith won’t want me anymore.” Lance whispered breaking down into tears.

“Lance, think of how much Keith loves you, he will be so excited for a baby.” Lance nodded pulling himself together.

Later on, that night Keith sat in bed looking at his phone as Lance sat on the other side, “Hey babe, what do you think of having kids?” Lance asked. Keith had mentioned before that he really didn’t want any now and would have to think about having any later on.

“Babe I love you and all, but not now. I just don’t think trying for a kid is a good idea.” Keith said, he seemed so far out it started to piss Lance off.

“Well if not now then when? You keep saying later on when this gets brought up! Is it that you don’t want kids, or you just don’t want them with me?” Lance stood up in rage.

“Lance what are you talking about, I love you. I just don’t know about kids, I just want you around.” Keith put the phone down and was trying to walk over to Lance. He sent off hormones only Omegas could, get away from me, hormones. The smell wasn’t a traditionally bad smell like garbage, but it was sour and stomach turning.

“Yeah, well if your idea of a future is just me sitting around doing stuff for you, then I don’t want a future with you!” Lance yelled grabbing a duffle bag and beginning to fill it with things here and there.

“Lance, what are you doing?” Keith was trying to take things out of the bag as Lance put them in, trying to keep him, he couldn’t lose Lance. Lance was his and losing him meant losing his life.

Lance was getting fed up and screamed back at Keith, “Getting away from you!” Lance voice deepened as he basically snarled in Keith’s face. 

Keith let out the most hurt hormone he could without realizing it, Lance began to feel bad and he wanted to apologize, but Keith didn’t want their baby. Their baby was now Lance’s only priority in the whole world.

Lance finished to duffle bag and left the house quickly, speeding off in his car down the street as Keith watched. Keith turned around and started smashing things before falling to the ground in his mess sobbing, screaming for Lance like a lost child crying for their mom.

Lance went to his father’s house, Coran loved his son too much to ever question him when he could sense he was this upset.

He did however sit Lance down on the couch with a blanket bringing over Lance’s favorite tea. “Son you don’t have to, but I would like to know what is happening.” Coran said, in his mind he was planning on the many ways the put Keith in the ground.

“I’m pregnant and Keith doesn’t want kids, I just don’t know how he couldn’t when I already love this kid and can’t wait for it.” Lance said looking into the yellow water.

“I’m going to be a grandfather?” Coran asked stunned, Lance looked at him and nodded, Coran carefully put the mug down for Lance before jumping and pulling Lance into a spinning hug.

“Even if the prick doesn’t want the child, I do. Oh, we can turn Allura’s old room into the nursery, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. Your old room is right across from it, so when the little one get’s older we can move them right across from you. Oh, and we’ll have to get one of those baby swings, and bottles, and bibs, we’ll need everything!” Coran was spiraling into the happy frenzy Lance wished Keith would have.

“Dad, we can do all that later, what me and the baby need is sleep.” Lance smiled, Coran nodded of course and sent his son to his old room, still blue with light up stars on the ceiling.   
****  
Keith went to Shiro, calling him and crying barely able to get anything out. Shiro just told him he would be over. He found Keith holding Lance’s bathrobe crying on the couch, shaking and hiccupping.

“Keith what happened?” Shiro asked, carefully walking up to Keith.

“He doesn’t want me anymore.” Keith barely breathed out before a large sob escaped. “He told me and his smell…” Keith rushed his words crying into the robe.

“Lance broke up with you?” Shiro felt like he had just been slapped, the last thing Lance would do would be break up with Keith.

Keith nodded clutching the robe and squeezing his eyes shut. Shiro gritted his teeth, looking around, it didn’t look like a fight. Keith breaks things when he’s upset, but not around Lance, Lance always hated when he broke things and it made him anxious. 

“Why did he say this Keith?” Shiro pulled Keith hand from his mouth. 

“I said I didn’t want kids right now, and he just kept yelling and he started packing and I couldn’t stop him!” Keith ducked his head, crying even more.

Shiro was able to get Keith to go to sleep; Keith insisted the couch incase Lance came back. He called Allura from Keith and Lance’s house telling her what he got from Keith. 

“Love, Lance is pregnant, no wonder he was angry with Keith.” She said quietly into the phone.

“What?” Shiro scream whispered into the phone, “Since when?” 

“We found out yesterday, maybe if you talk Keith into the idea of kids now things can go over a bit more smoothly.” Allura was exhausted, just wanting to go to sleep.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow, love you.”

“To the moon and back.” Allura said before hanging up.  
****  
In the morning Keith had red eyes and what seemed a forever frown. He pulled out the dining room chair, pressing his forehead into his hands.

“Keith have you thought that kids aren’t such a bad idea.” Shiro slid him a cup of coffee.

“It’s just I don’t know if I can take care of one. And why now, why do I have to want to try for a kid now? I just want more time with Lance, just us, like it has been. I’m so afraid of everything that can happen to him, being pregnant would be just one more thing.” Keith said as he pushed his mug back and forth.  
****  
When Lance woke up he was throwing up in the sink since he couldn’t reach the toilet. It was fine since it was mostly water. He wanted Keith there to comfort him, to help him, he wanted his Alpha. Lance was more than happy to have his dad help, but Keith was his Alpha.

“Alright Lance, I spent all last night searching the web and found plenty of information on what we need to be doing. I made you breakfast, don’t you dare touch the coffee, it’s not good for the little one.” Coran said as he sat Lance down at the table.

He went back into his room to call Shiro, “Hello? Shiro how is Keith?” Coran asked.

“Take a wild guess, he’s upset. If Lance would just talk to him rationally this wouldn’t have happened.” Shiro was clearly angry over the phone.

“You will not talk about my son in that tone young man.” Coran said sternly.

“Well I’ve never seen my little brother so upset, so clearly Lance did something.” Shiro retorted.

“Hm, well if you’re going to have that attitude then don’t expect to be seeing Lance or my face again.” Coran hung up dramatically.  
****  
When Shiro went back he saw Keith was still sliding the mug around the table not really paying attention to anything.

Keith was thinking though, he was thinking about a life without Lance, he hadn’t noticed the tears rolling down his face. It was a cold and dark future without him, Lance would light up someone else’s life, making them happy and giving them kids. Keith felt sudden rage and picked up his mug and threw it at the sink. He couldn’t get it out of his head that some other Alpha had been with Lance. That maybe that’s why he was so angry, because the other Alpha had something Keith didn’t. Because Lance knew Keith didn’t like talking about kids, he wanted to start a fight to leave Keith. His mind was spiraling until he felt an uncontrollable rage.

“Where’s Lance!” He gripped the table, ready to break it.

“Keith enough.” Shiro used his Alpha voice, something he hasn’t used in a long time. “You will not go to Lance like this. You will scare him, and he will never want to see you again.” 

Keith seemed to wilt at Shiro’s words, knowing he was right, “He wants someone else. He doesn’t want me.” Keith collapsed back into the chair.

Shiro went to his side, “Keith, Lance probably should have been the one to tell you this, but this is getting out of control. Lance is pregnant.” 

Keith went stiff, his mate was pregnant, and he left him, he let him go, all because he shut down Lance instead of talking to him.

Without thinking Keith grabbed his key’s practically flying out the front door. His neighbor Rolo was giving him a weird look, “Everything okay Keith?” He asked sarcastically.

Keith yelled, “Fuck off Rolo, you still live with your sister!” 

He speed off until he reached Coran’s house, a light blue with yellow shutters. Keith ran through the house until he found Lance sitting on the couch reading a book about Male Omega pregnancy’s.

“Lance I’m sorry.” Keith came up to Lance and got on his knees. “I want a family with you, I shouldn’t have shut you down like that. I want you and our baby, please just don’t leave me.” Keith said as he gripped Lance’s thighs.

Lance lifted Keith’s head slowly from Lance’s lap, “Do you really? Because if I come back and you don’t show interest, if you don’t want this kid then I can’t be with you. This kid is going to be my world now, you’ve been my world for so long and I want you to still be apart of it. But you’re going to have to let our kid into that.”

“I will, I was just being stupid, I should have been more sensitive, I’m sorry.” Keith hung his head.

“I don’t think you’re stupid Keith. I just want us to be able to do this together.” Lance kissed Keith’s nose.

“We will.” Keith said picking Lance up in a deep hug like he’s used to doing. Tucking Lance’s head into his neck and holding his back, Keith felt at home. This was his life, Lance and now their child.

Coran still insisted on turning Allura’s room into a nursery so when he baby sat the baby could have a room. He eventually settled his difference’s with Shiro, saying he maybe over reacted but regretted nothing, which was the best they could get out of him. 

Keith spent almost every second making sure Lance had what he needed and was happy. He wasn’t too warm or too cold, he was fed, he wasn’t in pain, he was content. Lance happily let it happen since he kind of asked for it, and he knew it was what made Keith happy. 

But what made Keith even happier was seeing their baby girl. Korlia June Kogan, Lance and Keith decided as they rubbed the little girl’s cheeks. They named her after Keith’s mother, Korlia, who died in battle. She had her purple eyes, the same one’s she passed off to Keith. She had Lance’s tan skin and dark hair. She was as Allura put it “Dazzling”, Coran however said she was, “A work of miracles.” Lance said she was just wonderful, all could agree on that, because she truly was.


End file.
